Soul Of Melody
by Pink Powder
Summary: A story about Musa, her problems with Riven and Queen Melodys ,aka godess of the galaxy, awakening. in later chapters.   My first story please review and tell me my mistakes.
1. I need to have Musa back!

_**CHAPTER ONE – I Need To Have Musa Back!**_

"Guys I need help" said Riven storming in. "Let me guess" said Brandon. "It's about Musa isn't it?" "H-how did you know?" said Riven in disbelief. "The only subject you admit you're worse than us is girls" said Sky cheerfully. Riven groaned and said "It's been three weeks since we broke up I need to get her back!" Helia looked at Riven with an annoying grin. "Told you if you didn't behave she was going to dump you" Riven wasn't in the mood to fight with Helia. Ever since they broke up boys were around Musa all the time which was driving Riven crazy. "You asked for it Riven" said Timmy putting his high-tech cell phone away. "You acted obnoxious, mean and selfish." "I know guys but I have to get her back please give me an idea!" yelled Riven. "Chill dude." said Sky. "Go talk to her." said Brandon.

"It's not like she's going to bite" continued Nabu. Nabu had joined the group two years ago when defeating Valtor. He had been Rivens best friend since. They were planning to get married with Layla which was exactly why Musa and Riven broke up. When Musa brought up the marriage business Riven took no interest which made Musa mad. They were all in Gardenia fighting monsters, catching bad guys, making people believe in fairies… The usual for winx and the specialists. The tough part was dealing with each other trying to earn money…

Meanwhile the girls were home. Musa came inside and threw herself to bed. "I can't take it anymore!" she yelled. The winx girls came by her side. "What's going on?" asked Roxy.

"It's Riven!" said Musa from under the pillow she was holding to her face. "Whenever I see him Darcy's around. I can't even talk to him _**as a friend**_!" "Something tells me you don't want to talk to him just _**as a friend**_." Bloom winked. "For gods sake just make up with him!" Stella sighed. "No!" Musa said in a cruel voice. "I want a man who has ideas for life not someone who just wants to have a girlfriend!" "You go girl!" nodded Layla. Stella rolled her eyes looking at Layla. "Maybe you're right but maybe Riven changed, he isn't even looking at Darcy!" Flora said "There's only one way to find out if Riven changed or not." Stella said. "We're going out to see the boys and you can talk with him!"

Brandon's cell phone rang. Caller ID was Stella as usual. Brandon smiled and picked up the phone. –Hello darling! Stella said. "Hi honey." said Brandon. –You need to listen to me very carefully. This might be our only chance to get Musa and Riven back together. Tonight at 8 we will all meet at the juice bar. Make Riven behave and there you go! A great couple! Before Brandon could answer Stella hung up.

"Riveeen!" yelled Brandon in excitement. "What?" Riven said in a depressed mood. "You're going to get back together with Musa!" "What!" Riven said in excitement. "Let's get you ready and don't forget you must be in your best behavior tonight!"

When the girls came to the juice bar the boys were already there. "Hi girls!" said Sky and kissed Bloom. "Hiya guys!" Stella said then pushed Musa. "Umm hi Riven." Musa said while looking at the ground. Riven froze for a moment. Helia kicked him from under the table. "H-hi Musa." Riven could say. "Well long time no see." Said Musa nervously. Riven just kept staring at her when Helia pinched him. "Uh well yeah! You wanna walk and talk or something?" Riven said scratching his head nervously. "Yeah sure why not." said Musa still looking at the ground. As they walked Riven suddenly stopped. Looked at her and said: "Look Musa I know that I wasn't the type of guy who wanted to get married and have kids. But everyone's going to settle down and I feel ready. I feel ready with you. Ever since we broke up I've been only thinking about you it's too painful to be without you, without love!" as Musa opened her mouth to speak Darcy ran to Riven. "Hey Riven I just got my new motorbike do you want to see it?" "I'm kinda busy now maybe later Darcy." said Riven. Musa looked at the both of them and started walking the opposite direction. "Musa wait!" Riven yelled and ran to catch up with her. "No Riven! It's ok she likes you and clearly you have the same feelings for her!" "Musa! You're being foolish you know I've always loved you!" "No Riven not always!" Musa said remembering the times Riven and Darcy dated. "That was a spell!" said Riven in agony. "They just used me to get to Bloom you know that!" "Well clearly she likes you for real this time!" Musa yelled "Just leave me alone Riven!" "Well maybe you're right maybe she is better for me!" Riven said. Musa's eyes watered she blinked fast so Riven wouldn't see. "Musa sorry I don't know what came over me but I didn't mean what I just said please believe me!" "No Riven I can't believe I almost gave you another chance! Everything is over between you and me!" Before Riven could say anything Musa ran away.

"Hey lovebirds are you back together now?" Brandon said smiling. They were still at the juice bar. "No but I learned Darcy and Riven are perfect for each other!" Musa nearly yelled. "Oh god what happened?" said Flora worryingly. "By the way Flora, yeah he changed! He became worse!" Musa shouted. Riven came running. "What did you ruin?" Sky said. "You had a %90 chance Riven!" Timmy yelled. Nabu stood up. "Leave him alone guys!" Nabu shouted. Riven looked at Nabu with agony and said: "You all leave me alone." And he left…

Nabu knocked on Rivens door there was no answer. He became scared that he might have hurt himself and he came in. Riven was looking at a ring. He didn't look at Nabu he just said do you like it. "It is truly beautiful" Nabu said. "But who is it for?" "For Darcy." Riven said with a grin. Nabu's mouth opened wide. Riven laughed. "Just kidding of course it's for Musa!" Nabu sighed in relief. "But she doesn't even talk to you will she say yes?" Nabu asked. "Let's hope so!" Riven winked.

"No!" Musa cried. "I'm not going out ever again!" "Musa!" Stella sighed. "You don't have to talk to Riven come on we can't go without you we'll just meet the guys have something to drink then come back please!" "Ugh fine if it's going to stop you talking why not!" Musa said. "But if he says something I will leave!" "Ok, ok!" said Tecna "You just come!" Everyone acting so different made Musa suspicious. She had a bad feeling something was going to happen. When they came she didn't look at Riven at all. But she tried to look normal,

As if she wasn't bother by him. Or that she still loved him. Rivens hands were sweating he was scared that she would say no. Musa was still furious with him because of the Darcy deal but deep inside he knew that Musa loved him. Riven cleared his throat and began: "Guys I loved a girl more than anything in the world. I know I've hurt her, made her feel like I didn't want to get serious but now I feel ready, now I feel ready to settle down with her if she excepts I'd like to propose the most precious, the most beautiful, the most stubborn - Musa groaned – but the greatest girl in the world. Musa will you marry me?" Everyone was looking at Musa which made her feel under peer pressure but she put her self together and looked Riven in the eyes. Riven held his breath. "Riven, yes I will marry you!" The boys started to cheer the girl's awwwed. Riven held Musas chin and kissed her. Then Andy and his friends came "Hey girls I see you're in a good mood today!" The boys felt uncomfortable. Andy took Blooms hand and kissed it. Bloom giggled. Sky looked at Andy furiously. The second boy approached Musa "I heard you girls have a band and I was wondering if you girls would like to see us play, I'm Mark by the way." Musa smiled at the handsome boy Riven interrupted "And I'm Riven his fiancé! Nice to meet you Mark." Mark backed up a little looking at Rivens face he understood that he would do anything to protect _his_ woman. Musa however felt mad because of Rivens behavior. Sky cleared his throat "Girls lets go somewhere else." "Yeah, why don't we take a ride on our motorbikes?" Brandon said. "Great idea!" Nabu said being uncomfortable with a guy talking to Layla. Girls laughed at the boys' behavior and left to ride motorbikes…


	2. Back to Magix

**_CHAPTER TWO –Back to Magix_**

Bloom woke up when her phone was ringing. The caller ID was Ms. Faragonda. She opened it immediately. –Hello Bloom. Ms. Faragonda said. –Since your mission on earth is done and you made humans believe in fairies you may come back to Magix. "Uh ok I'll tell the girls bye!" –Bye Bloom. "Girls girls!" Bloom shouted. Everybody groaned, all the girls were yawning. "What?" asked Stella, one eye still closed. "Ms. Faragonda said that our mission is over and we can come back to Magix!" All the girls started cheering Stella immediately called Brandon as usual. And in an hour everyone was ready to leave. Bloom gave the Love & Pet store to her mother and they left.

The boys dropped the winx at alfea and went to red fountain. Ms. Faragonda told the girls that they would have a different education from the other fairies. A program developed by the professors was called winxucation. It would teach the girls great magic. It would give them great power and in a few years they would become the protectors of the galaxy.

After long weeks of training both winx and the specialists were tired. They haven't seen each other in weeks. Especially Stella was getting crazy. "That's it!" she yelled. "I'm calling the guys and we're going out!" Bloom liked this idea since she and Sky didn't get a chance to talk about their wedding. Roxy came in to the room and asked worryingly. "Guys I can't find Musa anywhere I'm getting worried!" Flora patted Roxy's shoulder. "Today's the day Musa's mother died she always goes to the cemetery early in the morning. "Oh!" Roxy said feeling sorry for her. "I hope she comes soon we're going motorbike riding today with the guys!" Stella said closing her phone.

Meanwhile Musa put flowers on her mother's grave. "Mom I'm getting married!" she slowly sat down on the grave. "With Riven. I wish you were here. I wish we could pick wedding dresses. I wish we could write the invitations. I miss you so much!" That's when she saw a light coming at her. First she thought it was one of the trix or a monster but then when it came closer she saw that it was her mother. "Mom!" she yelled in excitement. The woman smiled. "Your father has done a great job raising you; you have become so beautiful Musa." She said smiling at her daughter.

"Never forget Musa I'm always her!" she said touching Musa's heart. Before Musa could say anything she disappeared. Musa's eyes became watery. That's when her phone rang. –Hello Musa you have to join us we're going motorbike riding with the boys and this time _we're_ riding! "Yeah why not." Musa said feeling happy that she saw her mother and left to ride with her friends.

"We'll ride until The White Horse. The last one coming pays for the drinks!" Tecna yelled. The girls sat on the bikes and the boys held on to them and the race started. When Musa and Riven got to The White Horse Layla and Nabu were already there. Then Bloom's and Tecna's team came Then Roxy and Flora's team. And at last Stella and Brandon came. "So what!" Brandon said with a grin. "Maybe we stopped to kiss!" and winked. "Well you're ordering!" said Sky and held Blooms hand, walked in to The White Horse.

When everyone sat down and ordered Jared, one of Musa's specialist friends, came panting. "M-musa, I've got some important news!"

…

"There will be a concert at the Red Fountain. Everyone can join but with a partner, and I was just wondering if you'd like to sing a duet?" Jared said still panting. "Yeah sure why not." Musa said. "But which song, and we do have to practice." "Come to the garden tomorrow and we can pick a song and practice." Jared said. "Ok I'll see you then." Musa said and Jared left.

Riven moved uncomfortably. "So you'll sing together ha?" he asked. "Yeah and Jared has the best voice this will be great!" Musa said cheerfully. "Is it me or does anybody remember you two dating?" Riven said in a harsh voice. "Riven you're being stupid that was a long time ago and I forgot all about him!" "Clearly he hasn't forgotten you Musa!" "Riven you're being foolish!" "Oh, really! How about I sing with Darcy then you wouldn't be foolish or would you?" "Darcy is a different matter it's not the same!" "Guys stop fighting!" Layla screamed. "Can't you get along for at least a day?" Brandon shouted. "Well let's ask Riven shall we." Musa muttered. Sky sighed and said "Guys if you two breakup again we are _not_ helping!"

That night Riven had horrible nightmares. He'd usually call Musa at these times she would comfort him. But the fight they had early that they made him think that she wouldn't answer. Musa wouldn't do that, she would surely answer. So Riven took a deep breath and dialed her number.

Musa's phone rang at the middle of the night. Caller ID was Riven. First she wanted to hang up but when Riven called he'd usually need her so she picked up but answered in a harsh voice. "What?" –I couldn't sleep. "Don't be such a baby you're 23 now good night!" At a second Musa felt sorry for what she had said. "Riven wait!" –What? "Sorry I just got carried away. Do you want me to come over their?" –Are you crazy? You'll get caught! "I'll find a way." –Ok fine. … -Musa! "Yes?" –I love you. "Me too."

Riven started waiting for her. Somebody knocked on the window. Musa wasn't turned into a fairy she had climbed up their. Riven loved the tomboy side of Musa. "Are you ok?" Musa said then gave him a kiss. Riven looked at her and began to cry. Musa didn't say anything.

She knew why he was crying. Brandon would tell Musa that some nights Riven cried and would ask if she knows what happened. She would lie telling him that she didn't have a clue.

But she always knew it was for his bitchy mother. What kind of person would leave her on baby? Musa hated that bitch, the only reason Riven was like this! Some nights after Riven and Muse spoke on the phone Riven would forget to hang up and Musa would listen to his sobs. They didn't speak that night they communicated by touching and feeling. That was the first day Musa woke up beside a man. Before the sun rise they woke up. They talked about what happened last night. Whether it was a mistake or not. But both were happy. Musa was his fiancé. Riven and Musa had strange emotions. Guilt and delight all mixed together.

Before anybody could catch her Musa fled. The girls put her in a question shower "How was it?" "What did it feel like?" "Did it hurt?" Even though Stella and Bloom already knew the feeling but they kept questioning Musa. And after a two day short vacation school started again making winx suffocate. Musa would practice with Jared for the concert which made Riven jealous. But not as before since Musa was his, he knew that.

Bloom had a bad feeling, as if trouble was coming. Roxy was uncomfortable too. These feelings could not be good news, and so it wasn't.

…**_.._**

Musa was looking at Rivens face. He looked horrible as if somebody tried to kill him. "Riven!" shouted Musa in horror. "What did they do to you? Who did this?" Riven looked at Musa with sharp eyes. "You did my love you killed me, you killed all of us!" a line appeared from the back of Riven. Everyone was in the line. Her dad, the girls, the specialists… "W-what are you talking about why did I kill all of you?" asked Musa in disbelief. Moans came from the line. Riven with his boney fingers pointed at a lovely woman, her mother. "You killed us for that!" Riven spat out disgustedly. "Musa couldn't feel her legs. What had she done? How had she done it? "Riven I'm sorry!" Musa could say. Riven looked at her eyes, reach for her neck with his boney fingers. Reached out to kill her.

"Riven!" Musa shouted getting up in her bed. "It was just a dream!" she tried to comfort herself. Layla turned on the lights. "Musa are you ok?" Layla screamed. "I-I guess yes." Musa said holding her neck. Layla bent down on her neck. It was bleeding.

"How could this be?" Bloom said examining Musa's neck. There were long cuts and bruises as if somebody strangled her. "He reached out for my neck then I woke up." Musa said still shaking. Roxy was very uncomfortable. "I knew something bad was going to happen!" she kept saying. "What does this mean? Flora asked while making an herbal medicine for Musa's neck. "Maybe she scratched her own neck in sleep." Tecna said trying to be reasonable. "I knew he was up to no good!" Stella said with a grin. Layla rolled her eyes. "What? I'm just trying to soften up the place!" "Maybe we should call the guys they'll come in a minute and at least keep us safe for the rest of the night." Bloom said looking at the girls.

"I don't know maybe something will happen to them!" Flora said as always with worrying eyes. "I'm with Bloom!" smiled Musa. "I have to see Riven" Bloom called Sky and told him to be here with the rest of the group. In five minutes they were here. "Hope no one sees you." said Tecna. Riven ran to Musa looking at her neck. "Who did this to you Musa?" he roared.

Musa gulped and looked at him. "I think you did Riven."

The boys didn't sleep that night being guards for the girls. Riven sat besides Musas bed and looked at her beautiful face. I couldn't have done it, thought Riven. He looked at his hands. How could he hurt Musa? Why would he hurt Musa? He felt terrible. Brandon patted his shoulder. "Chill dude, everyone knows that you didn't do it." "Does she?" he said looking at Musa. "Of course she does, she would never expect that kind of thing from you." said Nabu. That's when Alfea shook like a flower in the wind. A monster came darting in to the girls' room. It looked strait at Bloom and darted at her. Sky cut the _things_ head. The girls woke up and turned in to believix. The monsters kept coming. Their were too many. Bloom felt somebody breathe on her when she turned around she saw Icys cruel face. "Long time, no see my friend!" she said with an evil grin. Darcy ran to Musa. "Well if it isn't little miss tomboy!" she said. Musa slapped her. Darcy roared and pinned Musa to the wall. Stormy came by Musas side too. "Aww how cute are you!" she said. "Well girls if you got her lets leave!" said Icy, held Musas wrist and disappeared, so did the monsters. Riven tried to stop those bitches but he couldn't. He sat on the bed his head in his hands. Musa was gone, and who knew where the witches took the poor fairy?


End file.
